The Two-Way Mirror
by The Silvernote
Summary: Just the conversation that could have been, if Sirius had his mirror...


**Okay, so this is a one-shot of if Sirius had the two-way mirror on him when he passed through the veil. Basically I've been re-reading the series and have fallen in love with it all over again, (I was very young when I first read them).**

 **Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling as she denied selling me Harry Potter for $5 and a gym key (all I have in my wallet).**

 **Enjoy!**

 _This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use it when we were in separate detentions._

Harry's heart raced with pure joy. He would see Sirius again. He remember seeing his parents in the Mirror of Erised four years ago and figured it would be like that, except this time, he could speak to him. He made sure nobody else was in the dormitory, before bringing the mirror to his lips, hands trembling and whispered softly, "Sirius."

The mirror misted over with his hot breath, before his reflection blurred, featured changed into the dark haired man he knew and loved.

"Hello Harry." Sirius looked younger than before, happier, as though he no longer felt the burdens of life. "How are you feeling?" A tear prickled in Harry's eye as he stared down at his godfather.

"I-I'm fine...I guess. How are-are you, are you happy?" Sirius smiled warmly up at him.

"Yes Harry, I am…Happier than I have been for a long time -not that I wasn't happy with you but, well… I think perhaps you should see." Harry stared, confused for a moment as Sirius winked at him and yelled over his shoulder. Harry could hear two muffled voices, one like him own, and the other one female, both painfully familiar….

"What is it Padfoot?"

"I think there's someone you two may want to see Prongs." Sirius beamed at Harry as realization took him. He was met by a face looking like an older version of him. Well other than the lack of scar and fun-filled hazel eyes.

"H-Harry?" His eyes brimmed with tears as he grinned at his son.

"Dad!" Harry felt his heart swell as he heard his father speak, not the echo of his final cries the Dementors left him with; but James, as he was in life. Harry touched his father's check in the mirror, longing to feel soft flesh, rather than the mirror's smooth surface.

"Harry!" Harry jumped back a little as a beautiful face pushed her way through the two men as they laughed. "Harry we are so proud." Her eyes mirrored his own as so many had told him, right down to the darker flecks encircling the pupils.

"Th-thanks mum. I wish I could-" Harry broke off, a sob catching in his throat.  
"We know Sweetheart."

"But Harry, we would do it again."

"All of us would." Added Sirius, looping his arm around his best friend who returned it with a saddened smile.

"I know, and I don't want people to -I don't want that." It was Lilly's turn to touch the glass, unable to reach out to her son. Her fingertips pressed against the glass, looking solid, with a faint silvery glow encasing them.

"It's okay. We understand, we ever wanted to leave Harry, know that." She pressed herself into James' chest who kissed the top of her head.

"Sirius. Before you….before you died, you called me-"

"I called you James." Finished Sirius forlornly, "forgive me Harry. You are not James and I know that, but… When we were dueling (Lilly frowned at this) you looked even more like Prongs, and it was...it was just like old times again."

"It's okay Sirius, I get it." Sirius' eyes brightened once more.

"Harry," he said softly, "as much a we love talking to you, I'm afraid, it isn't healthy. We can't touch you, can't truly be with you, it's best we don't do this too often."

"Sweetheart we love you. We love you so much and we just wish...we don't want you to spend your life looking into a mirror. You need to live, to love."

"You need to carry on the Marauders name," butted in James with a grin, "Gotta keep Ol' Minnie's hair grey if you know what I mean." Harry nodded a light laugh escaping him.

"Don't worry Dad, she has gotten plenty more from me. Ron and the Weasely twins helped of course."

"I would expect nothing more."

"I love you." He blurted out, "all of you."

"We know." Their voices rang through the mirror as one.

"And Harry, say hello to Moony from us all. Tell him, it's not his fault." A small nod.

"Talk later?"

"We will talk again, but Harry, remember what we said."

"Dad- Mischief managed."

The last sound that came from the mirror was Sirius and his father's joyous laughter and his mother's gentle scolding. The mirror swirled and showed -once again- his own reflection.

 **I know, I know I'm technically on hiatus and my first exam is in two days! (english…) But, this came to me and I had to write it. Please review!**

 **Aroha na, The Silvernote. Xx**


End file.
